User blog:EdwardJacobBella/Vampires, Shape-shifters and Amusement Parks - Chapter 7
Chapter Seven Baseball and Meeting another Coven The next day after school, Kristen drove to the diner to met Billy for dinner. As she parked up, she saw Michael standing outside with some friends from the basketball team. He looked over at Kristen as she parked up. “Arizona. Yo, what’s happening?” he asked. Kristen got out and walked towards the entrance. “So you and Simon, huh? That’s... I don’t like it” said Michael. Kristen stopped and looked at him. “I mean, I don’t know, he just looks at you like you’re something to eat” said Michael. Kristen turned away and went inside. She found Billy sitting at the same table, reading the newspaper. Billy looked up as she came in. “Hey, sorry I’m late. Biology project” said Kristen sitting down. “I ordered you the spinach salad. I hope that’s ok” said Billy folding the paper up as Ayanna brought their food over (Billy was having steak again). “You should order one for yourself next time. Cut back on the steak” said Kristen. “Hey, I’m as healthy as a horse” said Billy and banged the paper down on the table. Ayanna was still standing at the table. Billy and Kristen looked up at her. “Say, Chief, boys want to know, did you find anything down by Queets River today?” she asked. Everyone in the diner looked at Billy, even Kristen. There was a pause. “Yeah, we found a bare human footprint, but it looks like whoever that is, is headed east, so Kitsap County sheriff is gonna take over from here” said Billy. “Ok” said Ayanna. “Ok?” asked Billy. “I just hope they catch him fast” replied Ayanna and walked away. Everyone looked away and went back to their business. Billy looked out the window to see Michael acting silly in front of a bush, with his back towards them. “Looks like your friends are flagging you” he said to Kristen. Kristen took a bite of lettuce and looked out the window at Michael. Kristen looked away from the window embarrassed. “It’s ok if you wanna go join them. I’m just gonna turn in early anyway” said Billy. “Me, too” said Kristen. “Kristen, it’s Friday night. Go out. Looks like the Stephens’s boy got a big smile for you” said Billy. “Yeah, he’s a good buddy” said Kristen. “What about any of these other yahoos in town? Anybody interest you?” asked Billy. Kristen looked at him. “Dad, we gonna talk about boys?” she asked and smiled. “Yeah, I guess not. I just feel like I leave you alone too much. You should be around people” replied Billy, looking out the window again. “I don’t really mind being alone. I guess I’m kind of like my dad in that way” said Kristen. Billy looked at her, looked down to cut his steak and shot another look at Kristen. That night, Kristen was lying on her bed, with her phone to her ear. It was a phone call from Sarah. “So, how’s all the baseball stuff going?” asked Kristen. “Ty’s working so hard. You know, spring training. We’re looking for a house to rent in case things become more permanent. You’d like Jacksonville, baby” replied Sarah. “Yeah? I’m really liking Forks” said Kristen. “What?” asked Sarah. “Forks is growing on me” replied Kristen. “Could a guy have anything to do with that?” asked Sarah. “Well, yeah” replied Kristen smiling. “I knew it. Tell me everything. What is he? Jock? Indie? I bet his smart. Is he smart?” asked Sarah. There was a point of pressure at the end of Kristen’s bed, she flinched and looked over to see Robert sitting on the end of her bed. She looked at him and held the phone closer to her mouth. “Mom, can I talk to you later?” she asked quickly. “Come on, we gotta talk boys. Are you being safe?” asked Sarah. Kristen hung up embarrassed, put the phone on the bedside table and slid down the bed to sit in front of Robert. They stared into each other’s eyes. “How did you get in here?” asked Kristen. “The window” replied Robert smiling. “Do you do that a lot?” asked Kristen. “Well, just the past couple of weeks” replied Robert. Kristen said nothing. “I like watching you sleep. It’s kind of fascinating to me” said Robert. Kristen still said nothing. “I always wanted to try one thing. Just stay very still” said Robert. Robert leaned slowly towards her. Kristen moved a little. “Don’t move” said Robert. They both closed their eyes, as Robert leaned farther in. They kissed. Kristen gasped softly. They kissed again. Kristen sat up so she was on her knees and grabbed his hair with both hands. Robert grunted softly. They both apart a few seconds later. Robert pushed Kristen back down on the bed and he was on top of her. They were both panting. They kissed again. “Stop it!” said Robert and jerked violently away. He hit the wall, but didn’t fall down. Kristen sat up and looked at him shocked. “I’m sorry” she said quickly. They looked at each other. “I’m stronger than I thought” said Robert. “Yeah, I wish I could say the same” said Kristen. Robert looked hurt and turned away. “I can’t ever lose control with you” he said. He stood there, looking out the window. “Hey, don’t go” said Kristen. He turned back, looked at her for a moment and walked towards her. They sat on the bed talking about stuff until Kristen fell asleep. Robert lying next to her, watching as she slept. Robert very lightly touched her cheek with his knuckles. He pulled his hand away as she moved her head. She placed her head on his chest and curled up to him placing her arm on him. Robert just watched her. The next evening, thunder rumbled through the mountains. Kellan’s was parked outside Kristen’s house. Billy and Kristen were in the kitchen. Billy was sitting at the table cleaning a shotgun, a hunting rifle laid next to it. Kristen had her hair tied back into a ponytail. “Hey, got you another one” said Kristen placing a can of beer on the table. “Thanks” said Billy looking at her. Kristen leaned over the table to talk to him. “I have a date with Robert Simon” she said. There was a pause. “He’s a little old for you, isn’t he?” asked Billy. “No. He’s a junior. I’m a junior. I thought you liked the Simons” replied Kristen. “I thought you didn’t like any of the boys in town” said Billy and took a drink from the open can of beer. “Robert doesn’t live in town. Technically” said Kristen. Billy looked at her, put the can down and went back to his shotgun. “He’s right outside” said Kristen. Billy looked at Kristen and then at the front door. “He is?” he asked. “Yeah, he wanted to met you, officially” replied Kristen. There was another pause. “All right. (The shotgun whipped back, Kristen flinched back). Bring him in” said Billy. He laid it on the table. “Could you be nice? He’s important” said Kristen. Billy drew invisible halo around his head. Kristen looked at him and went to the front door. As soon as Kristen and Robert appeared, Billy stood up and walked towards them. “Chief Charles. I want to formally introduce myself. I’m Robert Simon” said Robert holding out his hand. Billy shook it. “Hi, Robert” he said. “Kristen won’t be out too late tonight. She’s just gonna play baseball with my family” said Robert. “Baseball?” asked Billy with a blank expression. “Yes, sir, that’s the plan” replied Robert. Billy looked at him and chuckled. “Kristen’s gonna play baseball. (He starched the side of his neck). Well, good luck with that” he said. “I’ll take good care of her. I promise” said Robert. Robert and Kristen walked towards the front door. “Hey” said Billy. Kristen stopped and looked at him. “Still got that pepper spray?” asked Billy. “Yeah, Dad” replied Kristen whispering. She walked out picking up her coat on the way. Billy walked into the living room and watched. Outside, Robert and Kristen were standing next to Kellan’s jeep. Robert explained that Kellan let him borrow it. “And since when do vampires like baseball?” asked Kristen, as Robert put his baseball cap on her head. “Well, it’s the American pastime, (he moved a piece of her hair out of her eye), and there’s a thunderstorm coming” replied Robert. Kristen looked at him confused. “It’s the only time we can play. You’ll see why” said Robert. It was breathtaking in the mountains. The baseball was close to a huge waterfall. By the time Robert and Kristen got there, the others had finished setting the field up. They got out and walked towards them. Peter and Nikki were placing their hands over the bat, Peter tried to cheat by putting his hand on top of Nikki’s. Nikki smiled and knocked his hand away. Kristen looked up to see Elizabeth walking towards them. “Hey” said Kristen and smiled. “Glad you’re here. We need an umpire” said Elizabeth, taking Kristen by the arm and leading her away from Robert. “She thinks we cheat” said Kellan. “I know you cheat” said Elizabeth looking at Kellan. They stopped and Elizabeth put an arm around Kristen’s shoulders, looking at her. “Call them as you see them, Kristen” said Elizabeth. “Ok” said Kristen smiling. Everyone was getting ready to play. Kellan and Robert were fielding, Ashley was pitching, Nikki was batting, Peter and Jackson were batters, Elizabeth was catching and Kristen was the umpire. A flash of lighting and clap of thunder above made Ashley look up. “It’s time” she said looking down. Nikki and Elizabeth were ready, but Kristen was still confused. Ashley threw the ball and Nikki hit it. The ball collided with the bat as a crack of thunder was heard. Nikki dropped the bat and ran. Now Kristen understood. “Ok, now I see why you need the thunder” she said. The ball flew into the trees and Robert chased after it. Nikki was running like mad. “That’s gotta a home run, right?” asked Kristen. Elizabeth wasn’t sure. “Robert’s very fast” she said. Nikki was at third base, when the ball came flying out of the trees towards Elizabeth. “Come home, Nikki!” called Peter. Elizabeth caught the ball and looked at Nikki, smiling. Kristen crouched down to get a good look at this. Nikki slid to home base, just as Elizabeth tagged her. They both looked at Kristen. “You’re out” said Kristen. “Out!” called Kellan. Elizabeth stood up, Nikki glared at Kellan. “Babe, come on. It’s just a game” called Kellan. As Kristen stood up, Nikki was getting up and the same time and glared at her. Nikki walked past her still glaring. Kristen looked at Elizabeth and made the “what” arm jester. Elizabeth smiled at her. “Nice kitty” said Peter, patted her shoulder and went to bat. Robert had seen what had happened, shook his head, smiled and walked back to his position. It was Peter’s turn, he did a Babe Ruth move and got ready to bat. Everyone was ready. Ashley threw the ball and Peter hit it. The ball went high, right over Ashley’s head. Peter dropped the bat and ran. The ball was in between Kellan and Robert. They jumped for it at the same and collided with each other in mid air. The sound of the impact was covered by the sound of thunder. Peter slide onto second base, just as Kellan and Robert hit the ground. They were laughing. “What are you doing?” asked Robert and stuck a finger up at him. Kellan pushed him and Robert was still laughing. Now it was Jackson’s turn. He swung the ball around a bit before showing he was ready. Ashley threw the ball and Jackson hit it. The ball went straight for Kellan. Jackson dropped the bat and ran. Kellan ran, jumped into a tree, climbed farther up it, jumped out, caught the ball and threw it back to Ashley. “My monkey man” said Nikki to Elizabeth. Nikki was up again. Ashley threw the ball as hard as she could. Nikki hit the ball even harder. The swing made Elizabeth’s hair blow back. The ball headed into the woods again. Elizabeth and Kristen stood up just as Nikki starting running. Something was wrong with Ashley. Her eyes were unforced for a minute. Suddenly, she looked behind her looking worried. Thunder rumbled in the mountains. “Stop!” she called. Kellan looked round and Robert froze. He looked towards the woods and then turned slowly away. Without warning, Peter, Kellan, Nikki, Robert and Ashley ran towards Elizabeth, Jackson and Kristen. Elizabeth was shielding Kristen and Jackson moved quickly towards Peter, Kellan, Nikki, Robert and Ashley. Kristen knew that something bad was coming their way. “They were leaving. Then they heard us” said Ashley to Robert. Robert went straight past Elizabeth, took Kristen by the arm and turned her towards the jeep. Kristen looked at him. “Let’s go” said Robert. “It’s too late” said Peter, looking at them. Robert thought for a moment. “Get your hair down” he told Kristen. Kristen pulled the hair bow out and pulled her hair in front of her. Nikki looked at her. “Like that’ll help. I could smell her across the field” she said nastily. Everyone (expect Robert and Kristen) moved forward. Out of the mist, three figures came walking very fast towards them. “I shouldn’t have brought you here. I’m so sorry” said Robert. “What? What are you...” asked Kristen. “Just be quiet and stand behind me” replied Robert. They walked slowly towards the others. Thunder rumbled again. They stopped with space in between. Robert and Kristen got on the end of the line. Now Kristen could get a closer look at the strangers. The one of the left looked like a twenty-six year old man. He had long blond hair tied back to a ponytail, stubble and bright red eyes. The one in the middle also looked a like a twenty-six year old man. He had dark skin, long black hair in dreadlocks, a beard, a moustache, stubble and bright red eyes. The one on the right looked like a twenty-six year old woman. She had long wavy red hair and bright red eyes. Kristen could tell by their eyes that they were Vampires, but different from Robert and his family. Kristen was horrified when she saw that the man on the left had a security guard badge from Grisham Mill pinned to his jeans and he was wearing Ned’s jacket and the woman was wearing Ned’s “Kiss me I’m Irish” T-Shirt. The man in the middle smiled and held up a baseball. “I believe this belongs to you” he said and tossed it towards them. Peter caught it and smiled. “Thankyou” he said. “I am Edi. And this is Rachelle and Cam” said the man in the middle. “I’m Peter. This is my family. Elizabeth, Kellan, Nikki, Robert, Ashley, Jackson and Kristen” said Peter looking around. Kristen felt a little weird about be named as a member of the family, but she didn’t say anything. “Hello” said Edi. “I’m afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us” said Peter. Edi looked shocked. “Our apologies. We didn’t realize the territory had been claimed” he said. Rachelle looked at him. “Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby” said Peter. Edi and Rachelle looked at Cam. “Really?” asked Edi. Cam was staring at Robert, Kristen and the others. “Well, we won’t be a problem anymore. We were just passing through” said Edi, turning back to Peter. Rachelle also looked at Peter. “The humans were tracking us, but we led them east. You should be safe” she said. “Excellent” said Peter. There was a short pause. “So, could you use three more players?” asked Edi. Ashley and Nikki looked at Peter. Peter thought about it. “Come on. Just one game” said Edi. Peter shot a quick look at Robert. “Sure. Why not? A few of us were leaving. You could take their place. We’ll bat first” said Peter and tossed the ball to Edi, but Rachelle caught it. “I’m the one with the wicked curveball” she said. “Well, I think we can handle that” said Jackson, Kellan smiled. Edi and Rachelle smiled, Edi clapped his hands. Robert’s family smiled and started to turn away. “We shall see” said Rachelle, looking at Edi. Edi and Rachelle turned away, but Cam stayed where he was. He was staring at Robert and Kristen. Kristen was looking at Robert while Robert was looking at Cam. There was a curios expression on his face. Robert gave him a hard look and he started to turn away. Just then, a gust of wind blew. It whistled softly. Kristen hair blew towards Cam as she turned away. Cam titled his head back, closed his eyes and sniffed. He opened his eyes and looked at them with a different expression on his face. “You brought a snack” he said and crouched forward. Category:Blog posts